My aims and objectives for this Outstanding Investigator Award are to continue studies of the biology and treatment of cancer using antibodies and immunotoxins. Research will be directed towards improving the therapy of leukemia and lymphoma, particularly ALL. The specific aims are to continue laboratory studies of the ontogeny of rearrangement and expression of genes of the immunoglobulin family, particularly the T-cell receptor genes in leukemic cells. My laboratory will characterize, clone and express\genes from antibodies with reactivity against leukemic cells with the long term goal of producing antibody-toxin fusion proteins for therapeutic use. In our therapeutic studies my colleagues and I will continue the evaluation of monoclonal antibodies and early generation immunotoxins in ALL and lymphoma.